vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cold Steel Temple
Mite Tells the party that they should give the Cold Steel Temple a wide berth, because the devils recently drew a powerful temple of The ORACLE onto this plane because there is an artifact protected within and the All powerful one desires it. Because it is now located here forever it is only a matter of time before the armies of Baatzu conquer and retrieve it for the source. Mite curses the fates as the party makes a choice. Adventure The party heads for the Cold steel temple to secure the artifact and ensure it doesn't fall into infernal hands. As the party approaches they see a temple under heavy siege. The devils not only have advantage in numbers but they are in the hells and if not for the Oracles blessing of the temple the battle would already be over. The Devils immediately attack arckondon. The party quickly counter attacks and the devils retreat and begin attacking at long range. The party makes a break threw the lines and makes it to the temple. Inside the find the worshipers of the oracle fighting a losing battle. The party secures the first level of the temple relatively easy and a few well placed wishes for powerful walls and the temple is much more defensible. Bullock stays back to help secure the main gate. The rest of the party heads up to find the head cleric on the second floor. Unlike the first floor the second is being attacked by a strike team of devils comprised of a pit fiend and three horned devils. The pit fiend begins turning those he kills into ghosts that serve him. The powerful cleric and his servents are losing bad to the devils. Darian, Korthus and Arkondon rally the monks and attack, but quickly find they are in for the fight of their lives. As the party slowly loses ground the cleric calls powerful magic in his goddesses name, but the devils shrug off the attacks. Korthus charges the pit fiend in a rage and hits it. But the horned devils hack the construct down... The party is horrified as their front line fighter dies. The Oracle's cleric requests his goddess perform a merical. Suddenly a solar appears and joins the fight... But the mighty angel is a poor replacement for the war hulk. Still losing the head cleric tells the party to give him a minute. Arkondon runs off with the cleric. Bullock, Darian and the remaining monks battle the pit fiend and his forces. Suddenly Korthus stands back up and with a prayer to the Oracle's is repaired and stems des aster. Bullock casts a wish for Azeron to buff him. Suddenly the Minotaur is transformed into a were-bear. Darien and the monks are separated from the party. While Korthus charges the pit fiend who easily avoids him. But is caught off guard by bullock at first. The pit fiend retreats summoning even more devils to him. Suddenly another group of ice devils appear with a differant pit fiend. The new group attacks the other devil faction. As the devils try to kill each other and the party in a three way battle over the artifact. The party holds for over a minute and are stunned, wounded and counting HP in single didgets. Are suddenly teleported to the clerics. Arkondon says they have to leave now! The mighty cleric to the oracle says he will buy you time while you escape. Bullock grabs Darien and Arkondon and charges the crumbling wall of the temple. Hitting the wall so hard his head hurts. The pit fiend and his minions attack. As bullock shakes it off, Korthus hits it the wall and punches threw. The party with the exception of bullock jump out into the battlefield. Bullock attacks and kills another horned devil. While the cleric turns the undead monks away. Suddenly the attacking pit fiend is half molded into stone. Bullock attacks the pit fiend. The second pit fiend attacks from the rear. The first pit fiend teleport away since he is caught between enemy's. The second pit fiend Attacks bullock with spells and after a few rounds bullock is held by magic then the pit fiend traps bullocks soul in a gem. The cleric of the oracle flees in horror. Finding the party, the cleric tells them what befell bullock. The party decides to go save their friend. Locating the pit fiend they prepar to attack... But Darien asks the powerful devil what he would want for thier companion. The pit fiend asks for the artifact as payment. Darien says he cannot trade what he dosnt have. But offers to give up all his magic items. The pit fiend agrees if Darien also agrees to fight for him for 5yr. Darien barters that he has 10yr before payment is do. With some steep caveats should he try to break the contract. The two sign. Korthus offers the pit fiend 3 million gold to let them go and get a head start. The pit fiend agrees. The cleric of the oracle reveals the bottle of the bound to the party. He teaches each one of the words of power. Arkondon is given the word to release the bound. Korthus is given the word to return the bound. Bullock is given the word to bind new devils. Darien is given the word to keep the bound subservient. The cleric warns the party that none before have resisted the power. Spirit world Korthus spirit is caught by the Oracle as his body hits the temple floor. "Faithful Korthus; You are so close to achieving you're mission. But, You look tired, if you wish to go to Azeron I will take you there. The hells do not deserve you're soul. Since you die defending my home, you must only ask." Korthus looks around as the battle rages around. My friends need me and I think they are going to resurrect me. Korthus asks, but i'll pay a visit to Azeron while i'm dead. The goddess looks around. "there is a high costs to be paid by wielding infernal power... You and your friends are so very close to eternal damnation. Taking you to you're god is a one way trip.... Chose soon my child. I will not terry much longer here." The Oracle looks at her cleric. "Give it to Arkondon, before the Devils take it. Warn him of its trap." The goddess looks. Back at Korthus. "Have you decided?" Yes, please allow me to continue on my mission. We are damned if we do, damned if we don't down here. Do you know where I can get a ring of the artificer? XP 20,000 xp Rollplaying (spectacular this game) 10,000 xp Devil troops 30,000 xp securing and holding the main gate 5,000 xp blocking side entrances 40,000 xp ghosts 340,000 xp pit fiend w/ duke template 140,000 xp horned devil guards 100,000 xp securing the artifact 1 & 20's: 2,000 xp 40,000 xp saving oracles cleric 727,000 Total XP Bonus The party has the artifact: The Bottle of the Bound. Raciel Bonus Korthus Darien and Bullock gain the following. Hellbound (Su): A devil has a claim on your soul. As a result, you must consult your local cleric! Roll to know which arch-duke has claimed your soul as property! Darien: the deposed fiend Geryon on Stygia has claimed you're soul. Bullock: Korthus: Devil’sFavor: you gain the feat Devil's Favor bonus feat for which it does not need to meet the prerequisite. Azerons Blessing's Arkondon may chose one of the following. Deadly Defense: +1d6 damage with light weapons when fighting defensively. (complete scoundrel) Or Defensive Strike: +4 bonus on attack roll after successful total defense. (complete warrior) Category:Adventures